


According to His Folly

by Aaskada



Series: a string of barely coherent vignettes [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Qui-Gon needs to work on his report giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaskada/pseuds/Aaskada
Summary: Troanyc te Mand'alor: Qui-Gon Jinn returns from Melida/Daan without a padawan and reports to the council.
Series: a string of barely coherent vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987279
Comments: 5
Kudos: 235





	According to His Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Set nebulously sometime during chapter 7

"A padawan you had, when went to Melida/Daan you did," Yoda says as soon as he stands before the council. "Have a padawan now, you do not."

He does still have a padawan, though Obi-Wan did not return with them. News that he brought back Tahl and her padawan and no one else has already made the rounds though, so he can understand.

"Obi-Wan chose to stay on Melida/Daan." A year earlier, before Bandomeer, he would have thought poorly of the boy for that choice. Now he knew his padawan well enough to see that it was compassion that compelled him to remain and help while Qui-Gon returned their fellow Jedi to the temple for medical aid. The Young did need whatever help they could get. "One of the Young, Cerasi, asked him and he agreed. She was very determined."

"Melida/Daan is a dangerous planet, Master Jinn," says Plo Koon. Unsurprising as Master Koon is most open of the councilors about his concern for the younger members of their order. After Bandomeer he has taken to asking after Obi-Wan when they meet.

"I asked if he was sure and he assured me he was. He knows that I had to bring Master Tahl and Padawan Eerin back to the temple before I could possibly return for him as he remains."

"He is only fourteen, Master Jinn. You are responsible for his wellbeing, even if he is sure."

"His heart was with Melida/Daan, he wouldn't have forgiven me taking the choice from him. Obi-Wan is very stubborn, as you well know Masters."

"True, that is," says Yaddle. "Still, discuss this, we must."

Qui-Gon is very good at recognizing dismissals. With a bow he retreats from the council chamber and goes to visit Tahl in the halls of healing until he is called back before the council. Her check up is already over and her injuries covered with bacta patches where her own force healing hasn't yet closed them. For the most part that is a good thing, but he suspects her vision is unsalvageable if there isn't a healer still hovering.

"Tahl," he greets her. "What's the verdict?"

"It's too late for my eyes, but otherwise my health is fine." She tilts her head his direction, prodding him in the force. "The council let you go awfully quick."

"They wanted to talk about Obi-Wan without me," he confesses. "I'm sure I'll be back in front of them for the rest of my report soon enough."

"I certainly hope so. It's bad enough a padawan is the only help we could leave them at the time, if we have to leave him there because the council wants to talk it to death I'll go up there myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Proverbs 26:5 "Answer a fool according to his folly, lest he be wise in his own eyes."


End file.
